


Happy Ending | 2jae

by thatchoiboy



Series: Not All Fairy Tales Have Happy Endings [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, all angst, another one of those angst series, cuz my life is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoiboy/pseuds/thatchoiboy
Summary: Youngjae thought he and Jaebum were meant to be like those stories in fairy tales."So much for my happy ending."





	Happy Ending | 2jae

**Author's Note:**

> yes. inspired by avril lavigne's my happy ending

When Jaebum and Youngjae first saw each other, they knew they were meant to be. It was love at first sight. Youngjae fell in love with Jaebum like the way he falls asleep, slowly, then all the way. Their love was like an unbreakable spell. They were the perfect couple. Where did it all go wrong? Why did Jaebum suddenly fall out of love? He was everything that Youngjae wanted. He was devastated when he found out everything. About Jaebum's lies, how he would sneak out to hook up with other people. How he whispered sweet lies to Youngjae. It was all a facade. Jaebum played him like a puppet. He had him under his grasp. And Youngjae was too naive to notice it. 

During those times, it didn't cross Youngjae's mind, _not one bit,_ that Jaebum was pretending. Acting like he cared when he didn't. He watched Youngjae fall as he left without glancing back. They were supposed to be like those stories in fairy tales, but it all went down the drain. Jaebum had wrecked their relationship. All the memories they had will soon fade away. Their bond starts to disappear. Whatever they had between them will soon become a happy yet tragic remembrance. 

This isn't what Youngjae had imagined. It was far beyond his expectations. However, he took this as a lesson. After all, all living creatures must suffer a little to become strong and obtain their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> since im still writing the second part of 'angsty day6 songs' series  
> here is some angst fic fillers :)


End file.
